One Last Breath
by EarnestInBerlin
Summary: Seishirou takes it too far this time.


Seishirou gripped the boy's neck while slowly raising him up a few inches from the floor. Subaru hands went to the fingers that were constricting his throat of breath, "You think you love me… but are you sure? I am not playing the nice and kind veterinarian anymore; you know… the one that never existed in the first place"

"Sei… Seishirou…s-" the honorific was left to hang in the air as the grip latched on to his neck tighter.

"Dear boy" Seishirou smiled, the expression in his eyes was unreadable as ever with the dark sunglasses covering them and a grin playing at his lips. "Why can't you open your eyes? I will not hesitate to kill you right now…"

The cut of air was making Subaru all too queasy.

His eyes heavy with the lack of oxygen and they were looked as if they were ready to take some well deserved sleep that Subaru lack very much.

The Sumeragi's white overcoat danced in the air along with the pink petals as the night adorned the once empty skies with a lonesome colorless moon, the solitary witness to this particular event in Euno Park.

Subaru could've pulled out a talisman, yet his hands didn't itch for them.

If Seishirou could read minds, which unfortunately he couldn't, he could've guessed the boy's wish by now.

He didn't loosen his hold on the slender neck as he waited for the coming of white doves to peck at his impeccably clean coat.

However, nothing happened, there were no birds to launch their beaks at his general direction.

Even then, he wanted the boy to summon them. So that he would let go and let him fall to the ground like the broken doll that he is. Through his tinted black glasses, he could observe that there was no effort exerted whatsoever in trying to pull himself free coming from the onmyouji.

He grew angry at this sudden notion the boy, no the young man had taken. As the anger grew to a tidal wave in his chest, so did the grip.

Anger

_Anger_

Wasn't that an emotion? An angry one, if one would've given thought about it.

But the Sakurazukamouri didn't give it thought as all thoughts were all thrown down into one single view: the picture of the Sumeragi's thirteenth head's death.

"Letting you live this long" Seishirou hissed angrily, no sign of seduction but laced with pure hatred for this beautiful thing, "Was a mistake…"

For a Sakurazukamouri never makes mistakes.

They were to live with no strings attached.

However, something earned for a fight or some sort of struggle from the boy that he has been haunting for the last seventeen years.

Subaru didn't do anything.

"_I really…_" the Sakurazukamouri could see the blue lips form those words a few seconds before.

"… _Really… you…" _

With one last breath, he looked up at the Sakura Estate's head with a single tear crawling down that sort of serene like expression, he gave in. Before giving up, Seishirou could see the faint ghost of a smile crossing his dying prey's face, but he brushed it away as a trick played by his own mind.

There was silence.

Everything felt so dead then.

Even the air that was blowing through their coats have died and left the sakura petals to lie flat on the ground. But Seishirou couldn't let go.

_I can't let you go._

The mark of his hand on that pale neck that was once pulsating with life and Seishirou let go.

The body of his doll crumpled down to the grassy floor.

Reasons most unknown to Seishirou, he expected the boy to stand. To look up at him with either deep loathing or tears stream down his angst filled eyes...

But nothing happened.

There was no movement from the boy.

_If rain was to fall_, the man thought as he patiently waited for the signs of revival from Subaru, _it would've been a pathetic cliché._

Seishirou was hoping, desperately now.

But hope was for mortals with _feelings_.

A Sakurazuka like himself, like his mother, like all those before him, _didn't_ have feelings.

He made another mistake.

And he didn't want to admit it.

But he made another mistake.

Cliché, yes it was, but it began to rain.

_You…_

_Never…_

_Even said those words… _

_Even when I expected them from you…_

Seishirou was a good illusionist, so good he made the tears look like something else.


End file.
